


Caught Up

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: He really didn’t do anything, just made a few phone calls





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Ripple

It was only a few phone calls.  He didn’t even have to get out of his wheelchair; didn’t even move the damn thing.  He picked up the receiver and called in a few favors a healthy distance away from the real action.  Havoc thought his contribution to be small in comparison to running around with guns blazing and literally fighting for your life.  It was only a few phone calls, after all.

And from so far away, it was hard to see how much difference those calls made.  He hadn’t heard the chatter on the radio as the military looked for the Funny Bear Ice Cream truck, he hadn’t heard the orders for the enemy soldiers to stop that vehicle no matter what… but he had heard the Chief’s voice when he thanked him from the bottom of his heart for his help.  Later, Mustang would tell him he knew he would catch up to them eventually.  He’d brushed the comment off with grace.  After all, it was only a few phone calls- a drop in the bucket he thought.  But that single drop rippled out and changed the course of the day, _of history,_ and eventually his life.

There was another phone call, this time for him.  “Come to Central?  You’ll explain when I get there?”  He chuckled.  “This better be worth it!”


End file.
